Hetaoni: Escape from the Nightmare
by Blackwind137
Summary: The nations finally escape the horrid mansion and begin to slowly cope with their newly developed fears and try to forget the awful images. After 6 months, someone recommends a camping trip. But what happens when the nightmare follows them? Rated T for language, blood and gore.
1. Escape

**Hello! Blackwind137 and MG6673 present: ****Hetaoni: Escape from the Nightmare****. This fan-fiction is inspired by Aftermath by HetaliaBelarus. The chapters are gonna be about this long throughout the story, we're hoping at least. Please give us feedback and tell us your thoughts! **

~Escape~

"Well, it's, like, totally clear that we'll need help with this," Poland commented, shoving his pink phone back into his pocket, looking straight towards the mansion. Lithuania and Belarus both turned to look at Poland with questioning looks.

"Who was it? What'd they say?" Lithuania questioned.

Poland turned to face his friend replying, "Well, America was all like, 'Hey, dudes! We should totally get a wrecking ball and, like, crash it through the wall!'"

They all stood there until Belarus spoke what was on all their minds. "Where do we get a wrecking ball?"

As they all thought, Poland turned to Belarus asking, "Where's Ukraine?"

"She left with the others. I told her we could handle this," she answered.

Finally Lithuania's head popped up and he gave his answer to the previous question. "Why don't we call up Sealand and have him bring the wrecking ball?"

Poland was first to respond saying, "I'll totally handle it," as he pulled out his pink phone and pressed in number 25 on his speed dial and lifted the phone to his ear.

On the other end Sealand picked up, his cheery voice crackling to life. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sealand! We, like, need you to bring a wrecking ball to a mansion so we could, like, totally smash it to get the others out!"

"Why should I?" Sealand complained. "I don't like grumpy England."

Poland's voice was quick to answer. "I'll recognize you as a nation."

Sealand gasped in excitement and called into the phone, "I'll be right there!" and the line went dead.

"Well, that's totally taken care of!" Poland said to the others.

"Now what? We just wait?" Lithuania asked.

Belarus turned back to the mansion. "It's all we can do, for now."

Alfred hung up the phone turning to everyone else. "Well, I explained the plan to Poland. Now I guess it's just a matter of time." He spoke, sitting next to Arthur and Matthew.

"Yeah and how long will that take?" Ludwig asked looking to Alfred.

Alfred took a deep breath and exhaled as he answered, "I have no idea." He rested his head on his hand, slumping on the table. "First they have to find a wrecking ball, and I don't know how long that'll take."

Everyone sat in silence at that. Feliciano looked down at the table, both hands in his lap as he thought. He just wanted out._ We're so close! Now we have to risk staying in this place longer. What if the Thing comes back for us? What if it finds our hiding place?_

As worry became evident on Feliciano's face, Lovino placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Feli looked up to his brother at feeling his touch. Ludwig mimicked the action on Feli's other shoulder, earning the same response before Feli smiled at them.

"We'll get out of here. Don't worry," Ludwig told him.

"I'm sure we won't have to wait long!" Wang Yao piped up. Feliciano turned over to Wang, then looked over to Arthur, his smile disappearing.

"But, is there any way to reverse the effects on Arthur?" Feli asked, sadness laced in his voice.

Everyone sat for a moment thinking it over, until Matthew spoke up saying, "Hey, Alfred. Don't you have that magical barrier around you?"

Alfred looked over to Matthew, confusion on his face as he replied, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, what would happen if you gave it back?" Matthew asked.

Alfred sat staring at his brother, before a smile graced his features. "That's a great idea Matt!" He turned to Arthur telling him, "Arthur, take the barrier from me!"

Arthur turned in Alfred's general direction, snapping, "And what if you need it?"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulders, saying, "We're getting out of here. Take it back!" Arthur sat a while thinking it over, before he agreed. They stood up and preformed the transaction. While doing so, a huge crash was heard from a lower floor.

"What was that?" Ivan asked. Everyone rose from the table as Arthur and Alfred finished.

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Antonio proposed, unsure.

A second crash soon shook the house, followed by a third. Everyone crouched to the ground and waited. After 5 hits, it stopped and everyone looked around.

"Should we go check it out?" Francis asked.

"It might be Poland and the others!" Alfred exclaimed. Feliciano looked over to him.

"You mean the wrecking ball?" Feli asked amazement in his voice. _Are we finally gonna get out?_

"Yeah! C'mon, we should go!" Alfred exclaimed, smile on his face.

"And if it isn't safe?" Wang asked. Alfred looked over to him and let his smile drop, being serious.

"Then we fight together like we've been doing. But if there's a chance to get out, do we really want to prolong our escape?" he inquired.

They sat in silence debating it, until Ludwig stepped forward and said, "We need to go and check it out. Everyone stay together." Everyone mumbled in quiet agreement.

While everyone started to walk out, Alfred, Matthew, and Francis stopped in front of Arthur. Alfred looked him over as his eyes landed on Arthur's. He then asked, "Can you see anything?"

Arthur looked up to Alfred's blue eyes and responded, "Everything's blurry, give it a few minutes and we'll see." He ended looking down. Alfred frowned a little along with Matt and Francis. Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and guided him down the stairs where everyone was waiting on the bottom.

"Ready to go?" Gilbert questioned them, earning nods in response. "Then we should get going."

Everyone followed each other, staying close in partners. Ludwig and Gilbert lead the way with Lovino and Feliciano behind. As they descended the stairs, they saw a hole in the front wall where the door was supposed to be. Outside the hole, Lithuania, Poland, Belarus, and Sealand stood waiting for them.

Feliciano gripped his brother's arm, a wide smile spreading across his face. Everyone froze on the steps in astonishment at the thought of being able to leave. Feli was the first out of shock and ran out the walls with his brother in hand, the others following.

"I can't believe it!" Feli screamed, hugging Lithuania tightly in thanks.

"Well, I'd feel a lot better about it once we get out of the fence aru," Wang stated.

"Da, let's get out of here," Ivan agreed, walking with an arm wrapped around Belarus.

Once everyone got out of the perimeters, they all turned back to the mansion that had imprisoned them. "It's a great sight, you know. Being out here, instead of in that hell hole," England commented.

America turned to England, wide eyed at the statement, before embracing England in a tight hug.

"So, your sight is back then?" Italy inquired. He received a small nod from England, before he joined America in the hug.

As everyone watched the moment, some in confusion, others in happiness, Canada turned to the rest of the group asking, "Did anyone grab the list off of the wall?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Germany turned to Canada and answered, "I have it."

They all stood in silence. Italy held his brother's hand as he thought. _It's finally over… It's like a dream, we're out! No more worrying about our lives, or being found. It's over…_

"So, now what?" China asked. Everyone mulled it over until Germany responded.

"I say we all go and get some rest," he stated mater-of-factly.

"Hai, then you guys shall come to my house," Japan added. All the nations nodded in agreement as Lithuania, Poland, Sealand and Belarus looked at the others for answers.

"I will explain later, da?" Russia told Lithuania, Poland, and Belarus as he led them away from the house.

All the nations then trailed off in groups back to the hotels they remembered checking into. Italy following Romano and Spain, Germany and Prussia walking with each other, China and Japan following each other, and France, America, Canada, England and Sealand all walked together.

Once all the nations made it back to the hotels, they all slept close to one another, in fear of something occurring. Although, they were just glad no one got severely injured, and that they could finally sleep knowing they were out of trouble.

**Hey guys! Thanks for writing, and thank you to HetaliaBelarus for giving us permission to branch off her idea! Give her story, Aftermath, a read if you wanna see the original!**

**Don't know how often these will be posted, and considering school, it might take anywhere from 2-4 weeks. If they get done quicker awesome!**

**Hey! MG6673 here! I'm very glad you guys read this first chapter and I hope your excited for more. Also, a fanfiction review of Aftermath by HetaliaBelaru will be placed on my youtube soon. If you would like to see it, PM me for information!**

**MG6673 and I thank you for reading! And please, tell us your thoughts!**


	2. Party out the Terror

**Hello again! Blackwind137 and MG6673 would like to present our second chapter! Now, we are trying to update as soon as we can but with school it's not too easy. Anywho, we hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please read bottom comments for a poll! Thank you! R&R!**

~Party out the Terror~

All the nations arrived at Japan's house around 5:30 the following day.

Japan and China had been getting the house ready and looking presentable when the doorbell rang. When they opened it, they found Germany and Prussia standing in front of them.

"Here, I thought I should bring some wurst," Germany explained, holding up the box of wurst in front of him.

"Kesesesesesese! And I, ze awesome Prussia, have brought ze beer!" Prussia boasted aloud, holding a cooler up in front of Japan.

"O-oh, well, okay then. Uh, just come inside. Set food on the table and beverages on the ground," Japan responded closing the door. Germany and Prussia followed Japan's instructions and lounged around waiting for the others.

The next to arrive were Italy, Romano, and Spain. Japan invited them in and told them where to put what they brought. Romano placed a bucket of tomatoes on the ground, with Italy quietly placing his pasta on the table.

"We didn't know if we were to bring anything, so we decided it'd be best. I even brought some Horchata!" Spain conversed to break the silence.

He placed the drink on the ground and glanced at everyone in the room. Italy and Romano had sat themselves on the floor, both being quiet with shy smiles gracing their features. Prussia and Germany sat close together on the couch, moving closer to the Italy brothers when they took their seats. Germany's mouth was set in a straight line, Prussia's in a small smile as he looked at the boys.

"Do you know when the others are supposed to get here?" Spain asked, laying a hand on China to keep him from leaving.

China turned to Spain, replying, "I imagine they'll come over soon."

Spain sat down on the armchair across from Germany. Japan brought over some cups for them to fill up with what they wanted. They sat and spoke with each other as China and Japan worked in the other room to prepare food.

The doorbell rang, cueing Prussia to jump up and yell, "Ze awesome me will get ze door!"

Just before Prussia opened the door, he heard a voice speak saying, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol, Lithuania, there's nothing to be scared of!" Prussia opened the door to see Russia and Belarus. He looked behind Russia and Belarus to find Lithuania and Poland.

"Come on in and take a load off!" Prussia said as he waved his hand to direct them inside. Russia stepped in, everyone else following.

"Where should I put the Vodka?" Russia asked, lifting the vodka.

Prussia pointed to the table in the room, so Russia placed it on the ground nearby. Belarus followed behind her brother, along with Lithuania and Poland, to place down the Khaladnik, Compotes, and Idaryti Kiausiniai.

Once they placed down their items, Lithuania and Poland sat across from the Italy brothers on the ground as Russia and Belarus took a couch.

Lithuania's head scanned around until a question popped into his head. "Where is America and his family?" he asked, curious. He hadn't really been able to talk to him when he got out of the mansion, and he still didn't know what all went on in there. He figured America would want to be with everyone, so he wondered about where his dear friend was.

"They haven't showed up yet," Prussia replied. "I'm sure they'll get here soon."

As if on cue, the door rang again. When Prussia opened the door, he saw England and France bickering, as usual about Britain's food, and Sealand just smiling up at the door hands wrapped around a food container.

"Hi!" Sealand greeted, cheerfully. "I hope we're not too late! Mr. France said we shouldn't come too early so we could be 'fashionably late'."

"You're good, come on in little buddy!" Prussia stepped aside for Sealand, and sighed as he saw France and England were too engrossed in their argument to notice him. "Hören!" The two of them stopped and stared at Prussia. "Get inside or ze awesome me will make you!"

The two men just glared at Prussia and strolled into the home. France placed his bottle of red wine on the table with the rest of the drinks. He looked down at the container of crepes in his hands, looked around, and looked back down.

"What's wrong, frog?" England asked in a mildly, well hid, concerned tone when he noticed his..."friend's" confusion.

"Where to I put my delicate crepes?" France asked with a slightly dramatic tone.

"I can take them, Mr. France." Japan offered, coming up to France, holding out his hands.

"Okay, be careful with them, I spent all last night making them." France said, gently handing Japan the container.

"Wait," Japan looked up at France. "Did you not rest when you got home?" He studied Frances face, and added, "And you seem to have bags under your eyes..."

France froze in place. "U-uh.." France's eyes widened considerably. He took a second of silence, thinking.

"He's fine, I made sure he got some rest." England intervened, answering for France, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, well, if you say so..." Japan responded, turning around confused and walking back to the kitchen.

Sealand ran over and sat down by Lithuania and Poland, France and England walking over to the couch Belarus and Russia sat on, France muttering to Britain in thanks. Once they all took a seat, they sat in silence.

Spain looked around at every face. Germany looked down to Italy, Prussia to Germany, Italy and Romano's glare facing the ground, Britain, France, and Russia looked at their laps, Belarus looked at Russia, Sealand to Britain and France, Poland to Lithuania, and Lithuania staring at the door, willing the bell to ring. Spain settled his gaze on Romano, looking at the frown etched in his face.

Approximately 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Spain jumped to his feet yelling, "I'll get it!" and running to answer it. When he opened the door, he found Canada and America standing in front of him, sides touching and heads down. "¡Hola mi amigos!"

Their heads snapped up, and they looked at Spain. America looked to his brother, who still looked caught off guard, and gave his best hero smile to Spain. "Hey dude! I brought some drinks for the party! And Canada brought some apple pie." He said, nudging Canada to get him to snap out of his shock.

"R-right. Hi Spain," he answered giving a shy smile.

Spain just looked at them, noticing bags under their eyes. He was about to ask, but remembered how France had reacted when Japan had mentioned lack of sleep. So he decided to ignore it. For now, at least. He doubted anyone else would notice, it wasn't too easily seen. "Well, why don't you two come in? We were waiting for you to arrive!" Spain explained, stepping to the side to let them in. America turned to Canada and led them in.

They sat down on Lithuania's right, America exchanging greetings with his friend.

Japan and China entered the room to see if everyone was present. Once they counted up the nations, China said, "Alright then! We have some tables set up outside for use, so I guess we can move this outside?" He looked to everyone, looking for anyone who disagreed.

Everyone sat quietly, listening for any objections. Once it was made clear that there wasn't any, they all moved outside and gathered around the large table in the middle of the yard.

Once the seats were claimed, Spain had figured it was time to have some fun instead. "Alright! I have a proposition for you guys! How about we play Corazón?" He looked around, watching everybody for expressions.

"Und vat are ze rulez?" Germany responded. Everyone murmured, making it clear that they had no clue what it was.

"Well, it's a little bit like the American game 'Freeze Tag' but instead of tapping to unfreeze someone, you kiss them!" He explained.

Everyone sat in silence, wide eyed at the game's contents. Finally, Prussia screamed, "I vill dominate you all!"

France turned to his friend, replying with, "I highly doubt that, but I accept your challenge!"

"There's no bloody way I am kissing anyone!" Britain yelled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on mon cher! You know you'd like it!" France stated, leaning closer to England, making him blush a scarlet red.

"Hey, America. England's blushing again," Canada whispered in his ear.

America looked over to England and laughed, responding, "He looks like a fricken tomato!" At that they both shared a small laugh as England and France bickered.

"Hey Spain! I'm not kissing anyone," Romano grumbled to his Spanish companion.

"Fine, fine. For those who don't want to kiss, you don't have to," Spain responded with a laugh.

"Oh, but that would ruin the fun!" France pouted.

"I agree with England on this one, aru," China stated matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong China? You wish to become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia questioned with his usual smile.

"No! I-I don't want to become one!" China assured as he scooted away.

"Big brother! I'll become one!" Belarus yelled. Once Russia heard this he slowly backed away from his sister.

"Th-that's quite alright Belarus," he responded.

"What's going on here?" Lithuania whispered to Poland, who shrugged.

"I, like, have no clue. Dude, they totally confuse me sometimes," Poland spoke.

"Zat is enough!" Germany tried to intervene, but gaining no attention.

Italy sat at the table with a small smile gracing his lips. It was nice to see everyone happy. Japan on the other hand was getting a bit nervous about how 'rowdy' everyone was getting. He figured now was the best time to calm everyone down.

"U-um, excuse me?" Japan called. Surprisingly everyone stopped and turned to the Japanese man. "W-Why don't we all eat now?"

Everyone sat in silence and glanced around the table until America patted Japan on the back saying, "I agree! I'm getting hungry!"

"You're always hungry you bloody git," England countered. America just laughed as he started to pass the food around.

"Ah!" Spain started "I'm so glad we can all be together like this! It's so fun~!" Spain laughed, cheerfully. "We should do this more often!"

"I agree." Japan said "I wish things were not so tense." Everyone seemed to be saddened by the statement.

"That doesn't matter now!" Spain perked up. "We're all here having fun and that's what counts, right?"

Everyone nodded and dug into the food and enjoyed the light-hearted atmosphere that would be gone by the time the party ended.

As the party ended, everyone gathered the supplies and left after saying goodbye. The last ones to leave were the Italies and Spain.

Before China was able to leave, Japan spoke up from behind him saying, "If you would like, you can stay here tonight."

China just looked back at his brother and gave a soft smile as he replied, "I would like that."

With that they both cleaned up the rest of the mess before heading off to their bedrooms.

Before stepping into his room, Japan turned around to China and said, "Oyasumi."

China turned back smiling, replying, "Wǎn'ān."

With that, they both shut their doors and tried to get some sleep. They had a night of nightmares and fitful sleep, the only thing comforting to them was the company of each other.

**Hello peoples! Now, we have a very important question to ask y'all.**

**Would you like a huge twist to the end of this story? Comment yes if so or comment no if you don't. We will not reveal the twist as that would ruin the surprise. Poll will be closed once chapter 12 is posted. Chapter 13 will hold the answer to the poll.**

**MG6673: Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. We are excited to hear your responses to this chapter and your answers to the poll! R&R!**

**Blackwind137: Hope y'all enjoyed and please leave a comment and tell us your thoughts! Thank you to all that read this, and I hope you guys will continue to follow our story. :D**

**Side notes:**

**Hören- German for "listen".**

**Oyasumi- Japanese for goodnight.**

**Wǎn'ān- Chinese for goodnight.**

**Khaladnik-**

**The Belarusian khaladnik (Belarusian: халаднiк), a cold borscht made of beets, beet leaves or sorrel and served with sour cream, hard-boiled eggs, and boiled potatoes**

**Compotes- A compote (kompot) is a drink made with stewed fresh or dried fruit to which sugar and sometimes cloves are added. The most popular compotes are apple, morello cherry, currant, sweet cherry, strawberry, pear and rhubarb. They are served cold in a glass with the fruit added. Compotes are "put up" in the summer when fruits are plentiful to last through the winter. (Polish drink)**

**Įdaryti kiaušiniai - Hard-boiled eggs are split, stuffed and garnished; similar to deviled eggs.**

**(Lithuanian dish)**


End file.
